Yūya Sakaki
For pictures, follow up and recognize with: 11yrs = 11 years old, 14yrs = 14 years old (current) |Japanese = |status = Alive |seiyū japanese = Kenshō Ono |image gallery = yes}} '''Yūya Sakaki' ( Sakaki Yūya) is the main protagonist of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He has a childhood friend named, Yuzu Hīragi. He wears a blue pendant as his good-luck charm that can change cards into Pendulum Monsters. Biography Yūya is a student learning to become an "Entertainment Duelist", a type of professional Duelist. Yūya goes to You Show Duel School in Maiami City with his friend, Yuzu Hīragi and attends Maiami Dai Junior High School as his regular school. One day, he gets himself involved in a Duel with the current Pro Duelist champion, Strong Ishijima. His dream is to become an “Entertainment Duelist" and give people smiles from his Duels. Appearance Yūya appears as a average boy. He has hair that is maroon, following with green on top of it. He wears yellow goggles that a blue star on the right-eyed lens and wears it on his head that he uses to cover his eyes when he's sad or about to get tears from his eyes. His eyes are red, but not too much though. He wears a neck belt. He has a blue pendant around his neck. He wears a jacket which appears to be his Maiami Dai Junior High School uniform, that he uses as a cape. He wears pants of his choice that are green with two pockets on both right and left sides. He also wears a brown belt. He wears pink shoes. His skin color bright and normal. Personality Yūya is a nice person with a entertaining personality. Yūya is a student learning to become an "Entertainment Duelist", so loves to entertain people. Even though he is kind of on the short side, he is very tough and can hone his skills in Action Duels. He rather acts silly at times, but when he is in a bad situation, he thinks of what his father told him and gets serious at dueling and much duels better. He also becomes very entertaining duels, like asking his friends what would be the results of his actions if he does something in duels and stuff relating to that, more like confirming things he already knows. He once talked bad about his father when his friends told him to follow his steps, but his Yōko Sakaki told his friends that what he really want to be was to be like his father, a "Entertainment Duelist", Yūshō Sakaki. Etymology The syllable "Yū" ( ) in this character's name comes from the "Yū" in the Rōmaji of "Yu-Gi-Oh!" ( Yūgiō, lit. King of Game) and past 4 main characters' first or last names of the series (Note: There are other ways to write "Yūya" in Japanese). Trivia * Yūya's hair is made a joke out of, because it's green on the top and brown/red color on the bottom, making it looks like a tomato head. * Yūya's voice actor is Kenshō Ono, who's also the voice actor of famous series known as Kuroko no Basuke (lit. Basketball of Kuroko) character, called "Tetsuya Kuroko". Both Yūya and Tetsuya sound like close names due to ending with "ya" and both are main characters of their anime. Both have 3 Japanese syllables in their names (Yu + u + ya = Yūya, Te + tsu + ya = Tetsuya). Deck Duels Category:Character